The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess
by Dracosprincess1
Summary: draco hates hermione and hermione hates draco. they are both heads of the school. what will happen when they fall in love DMHG
1. Chapter 1 Head Boy and Head girl

**Chapter 1**

**Head Boy and Head Girl**

It was the beginning of a new year of Hogwarts. Hermione was ready to leave her home; after all, she had missed her friends. She was now Head Girl, and she could not wait to meet the new Head Boy. She had grown into quite a young lady over the summer. Her hair was no longer bushy, but it had cute little ringlets; her body had changed and she knew it. She had totally changed her whole wardrobe. The only person she wasn't excited to see was the Slytherin sex-god himself, Draco Malfoy. She despised him for what he kept calling her – Mudblood – but not this year. She was going to put a stop to that once and for all. Little did she know. The Head Boy wasn't going to be who she expected.

* * *

Draco was really excited to come back to Hogwarts, his friends, more girls to screw, and then there was his favourite past time annoying the "golden trio", but his favourite one to annoy was his mudblood. How he loved to annoy her; she her get all upset. Apart from the time when she punched him. But he had forgotten about that; it wasn't important. He was Head Boy, which meant he had even _more_ power over her, and there is nothing she could do about it. The only problem was that she was Head Girl, and they would be sharing a room together. And then there was the fact that the room only had one bathroom.

Draco hated Hermione more than anyone could ever know.

* * *

Hermione put on her favourite pair of tight pants and a really revealing shirt. It showed off not only her belly, but also her new belly button ring. She looked in the mirror and said to her self, "This is as good as it's going to get." After that, she walked downstairs to get ready to go the train station. After she finished saying good-bye to her parents, she drove her Skyline to the station, where she charmed it to be small enough to fit in her pocket. She then made her way to the platform, wondering what her friends would say. Not that she really care what her friends thought, because all they really used her for was to copy her homework. Well, that was going to stop this year as well. Looking around for her friends she boarded the train.

A/N: the ringlets I mentioned that Hermione now has comes from one of my friends, Maddy


	2. Chapter 2 On the train to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2**

**On the train to Hogwarts**

Hermione though it would be nice to go straight to the Heads' compartment. There, she thought, at least she could get some peace and quiet. Little did she know, Draco was in the Heads' compartment. When she walked in, she recognised him immediately. She stopped in the doorway.

Draco looked up, and said, "Hey, hottie! I wouldn't mind doing you!"

In reply, Hermione said, "You will be doing no such thing, Malfoy. And you can take your lust somewhere else, thank you very much"

"Shit, Mudblood! Since when have you been sexy? And so angry?"

_Extremely_ angry now, Hermione grabbed Draco by the scruff of the neck and told him, "YOU WILL _NOT_ TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, AND I WILL _NOT_ TOLARATE YOU CALLING ME A MUDBLOOD ANY MORE. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? AND IF YOU _DON'T_ UNDERSTAND, I WILL MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND. GOT IT?"

With that, Hermione walked over to the door and stormed out, to go and find her friends, to see if they noticed anything different about her. Leaving a very confused Draco behind. _Did that just happen? I don't think she would dare do any thing to me, but, I mean, she is pretty cute._

**_You like her, don't you?_**

_No, I don't. I would thank you not to listen into my conversation. Get lost, Conscience._

* * *

Hermione was extremely pissed off about what Draco had said. 

_How dare he talk to me like that? How dare he call me a Mudblood? I swear, if he calls me that one more time, I will not be held responsible for my actions._

**_You won't do anything. I know you. You like him, I can tell._**

_No, I don't, and don't you ever think I do! I am having a really bad day and I don't need _you_ to make it worse! Just leave me alone, Conscience. What is it with people and annoying me today? I mean, I'm not _that_ different._

Then she turned around and went back to the Heads' compartment. She decided she'd just read for the whole trip, and ignore Draco completely.

When she got there, Draco had left, so she lay down and listened to her music. Eventually, she fell asleep. Not long after, Draco entered the compartment. He was ready to yell at Hermione, but then he thought he shouldn't wake her.

_Why am I doing this? Why can't I just wake her up and yell at her the way she yelled at me?_

**_Because you like her, you just don't want to admit it._**

_I do not and will you just leave me alone! I hate you! I hate everyone! Just leave me the fuck alone, ok?_

**_Don't need to get angry at me. I only stop you from making bad decisions. That's all._**

Hermione woke up to find Draco sitting there. He was looking very angry; not that she cared why or wanted to know. She realised that they were near Hogwarts and she went to get changed in to her school uniform.

_Why do I have to put on this stupid uniform? I hate it. I wish we could wear something else, something freer._

(A/N) that's the second chapter tell me how you really think it is and be truthful. This is my first fanfic. Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3 True love and Potions

**CHAPTER 3: TRUE LOVE AND POTIONS**

Hermione was to the library so that she could get a head start on the potions assignment even though it hasn't even been given out yet. So when she got to the library she started looking for books about different potions when she came across a reddish coloured book. On the cover it said "Find out who you true love is" so she opened it and it was a test. Hermione thought it was a way to the potion so she decided to do the quiz.

"Question 1; Are you a bookworm if yes press this page if no write no" so Hermione pressed the page then question 2 appeared.

"Question 2; do you like Slytherin if yes press this page if no also press this page" to Hermione she thought this was very weird so she pressed the page. As soon as she did the question 3 appeared.

"Question 3; Do you like flying if yes press this page if no press this page twice. So Hermione clicked it once forgetting to press it a second time. After she did that question 4 appeared.

"Question 4; do you like to be by yourself to think and to do things if yes press this page if no write no. so Hermione being here herself pressed the page.

"hmmm that didn't seem so hard I think I like this potion" Hermione said to herself.

Just as she said that the book wrote

"Your true love is………………. Draco Malfoy"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo this book is so annoying grrrrrrr I wish I had never found it. I know I will loose it in the lake" Hermione thought

So off she went to the lake to try and loose the book but to her surprise the book came back.

"burn book burn" she said as she tried to burn to stupid book it wouldn't burn.

"Hmmmmm maybe if I throw this book down here it will disappear" she thought throwing the book off the astronomy tower. All of a sudden she heard this "owww" from below. Leaning over the balcony she saw hagrid rubbing his head.

"sorry about that hagrid" Hermione said from the balcony.

Picking up the book she said "Won't you leave me alone?"

The book relied "Nope"

Then Hermione said "Why not"

The book answered "Because you love Draco Malfoy, You love Draco Malfoy"

"I Do Not" then shrunk the book to a locket sized charm.

"You love Draco Malfoy, you love Draco Malfoy, you love Draco Malfoy"

"No I don't silenceo"

"Finally I can have some peace and quiet without annoying little book annoying me" Hermione thought putting the locket of a chain and then placing it around her neck.

_Next day_

It was potions and she had been paired up with Draco. "why in gods name do I have to be partnered up with this stupid person. Grrrrrrr Snape must really hate me if he does this to me."

" Oh stop complaining granger it's not all that bad I mean look at you. You are the hottest girl in Hogwarts and I'm the hottest guy." Draco said to Hermione but than realised what he said "wait why did I just say that I don't like granger I never have and I never will."

As they were doing their potion that they had to work on Draco needed something on the other side of Hermione. As he went past her to get what he needed his hand rested on her hips. Much to his surprise she didn't tell him to let go of her.

Realising that Draco's hand was on her hips and than realising that it felt quite good Hermione decided to just let him keep his hand there until….. the locket opened up and started say "you love Draco Malfoy You love Draco Malfoy" but only loud enough so that only Hermione could hear it.

With that she closed the locket and the screamed loud enough so that everyone would turn and look at what the problem was "Draco Malfoy will you remove you hand form my hips before I cut it off"

With that Draco removed his hand from her hips. If only she had let him keep it there than it would have kept moving upwards towards the cleavage and if not up than maybe down. Although Draco knew that Hermione would never in I million years would let him see her naked.

No matter how hard Draco tried to hide it he know he could never deny it.

He loved Hermione Anne granger and there was nothing he could do about it

**A/N I know that I skipped a lot like the feast and everything else but the whole book and locket and Hermione trying to destroy a book thing was way more important. Thanks madz for helping me with the idea's you rule and jess for editing this for me and thanks to all my readers. Plz review tell me if you don't like the story I won't be mad**


	4. Draco and his Angel

**Chapter 4**

**Draco and his Angel**

On a trip to Hogsmead, Draco decided it was time to get a new pet. He hated owls, but his father had given him one. So he went to the pet shop to find a new and exciting pet.

"_Hmmm… flubberworm. No, I remember getting terrible bites from on of those – Wait, flubberworms don't have teeth… still, I don't like them… Blast ended skrewts - No way! I got too many burns from them. Will I ever find a good pet? Hey look, a cute cat type of thing. Something tells me not to think bad thoughts about the cat."_

The black and white striped creature looked up at him with big green eyes. "Meow?" it asked, cocking its head. Its little paws were also white, making it look like it was wearing socks. It was a perfect little kitten in all respects; except that on its back was a pair of iridescent, feathery wings. He crouched down, and pressed a finger against the cage door. The cat sniffed him with its little pink nose, then a not-quite-smooth tongue darted out and licked him. Draco smiled, enchanted.

"Oh, how cute!" He stood and turned to the shopkeeper. "Um, excuse me sir, but how much is that adorable cat?"

"Well, it's actually not a cat. We don't know what species she is. But nobody wants her, so she's free," said the shopkeeper

"Well, then I will take her," said Draco, amazed that noone wanted the little beauty.

As he left the shop with the kitten tucked under his arm, he heard a sweet voice chime, _"Daddy! I love you! What's my name?"_

"Well, I think I'll call you Angel –" Draco began, and then he realised who must have been speaking. "Hang on. Did you just talk to me? No, of course you didn't. Cats can't talk. I must be going crazy."

The voice chimed again. _"Daddy, I talked to you – in your head. I can hear what you're thinking. I know everything about you." _Angel nuzzled closer into his chest.

Just then Hermione, Harry and Ron walked past.

"_Mummy!" _cried Angel, trying to jump out of Draco's arms.

"No, Angel."

"_Daddy – Mummy!"_

"NO!" Draco shouted. "MUDBLOOD GRANGER IS NOT AND NEVER WILL BE YOUR MOTHER, OK? SO STOP SAYING THAT TO ME, YOU STUPID CAT!" Draco shouted.

Just then everyone in Hogsmead turned and looked at Draco.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT? THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE HERE AND THERE NEVER WILL, BE SO MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS!" Draco shouted at everyone.

--------------------

"Wonder what his problem is." Harry shrugged.

"Don't know, and I don't want to know what that insufferable git was shouting at; nor do I care," Hermione stated firmly.

---------------------

"_Now look what you made me do! Everyone will think I'm crazy!"_ Draco complained to his Angel.

"_Well, _I_ didn't shout out the top of my lungs – twice! So it was your own fault; don't go blaming me for your little outburst."_ Angel said huffily. _"And I don't like being called stupid!" _And with that, Angel scampered down the street.

Draco stood, stunned, before realising he would have to find her before he could go back to Hogwarts.

After an hour-long search, he finally found her. He picked her up and said to her, "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but don't run off like that, ok? Look, if you keep this a secret, I will tell you something that I won't ever tell anyone. Ok… I think I like Granger, but I can't like her because my father would kill me; my whole house would kill me! So make sure you don't tell anyone. Ok?"

"_Ok, I promise. But can we go back to the castle? I want to see my new home!"_

And with that, Draco and Angel left Hogsmead to go back to the castle and have a bit of a nap before dinner.

(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated but I have been really busy what with scouting and school and tafe. I hope you liked this chapter and I would to thank one of my good friends, Maddy, for helping me in planning this chapter. I would love to hear from you guys, my loving fans. Plz review and tell me what you think about this chapter. By the way this story will start to turn in to a slash between harry and ron but it still will be about Draco and Hermione


End file.
